This invention relates to a table top assembly, and more particularly to a table top assembly especially adapted for supporting a table top upon the top of a bumper jack.
Heretofore, automobile mechanics and home craftsmen have had no convenient place for supporting their tools while working under the hood, or in the engine area, of a motor vehicle. The tools are normally kept upon a nearby work table or work bench, upon the ground, or upon the floor adjacent the vehicle, or laid upon the vehicle itself, subjecting the vehicle surface to scratching or marring.
The broad idea of a work table supported upon a column attached to the bumper of an automobile for the convenience of the person working upon the automobile, is disclosed in the Haigh U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,366. Nevertheless, Haigh's work table support requires its own, especially constructed support column, and does not utilize the advantage of supporting a table top upon a vehicle bumper jack.